Unexpected Meeting
by Anime4Eternity
Summary: Kaji's birthday is coming up and Ayu wants to get him a present. She find the perfect one but it is too much so she and Nina get a job. Wait a minute what's Kaji doing here! KajiAyu R


Authors Note: Hey everyone! I hope that you will enjoy my story.  I just wanted to let you know that if you are going to post then please post something nice. I do not enjoy flames. Anyways I just love ultra maniac! It is so cute and with just a touch of romance it makes the story even more enjoyable! Anyways right so here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac.

Chapter 1

A New Job

It was a beautiful summer day and Ayu and Nina had decided to go shopping at the mall for a present for Kaji's birthday which was in a couple of weeks from now. The mall was crowded with shoppers when they got there.

"Hey Ayu look over there!" exclaimed Nina pointing to one of the shops windows. Ayu looked over to where Nina was pointing. It was a sports store. In the window there was a signed T-Shirt with autographs of some of Japan's most famous baseball players. Ayu stopped dead in her tracks.

'Wow! That would make a great birthday present for Kaji! He really likes baseball so I am sure that he'd love this!' Ayu grabbed Nina and headed over to the store.

"Hello there young lady may I help you?" asked the manager.

"Yes I would like to know how much that signed T-shirt in the window is." Asked Ayu.

"Ahh yes well it's your lucky day miss because all shirts are 30 off so that would be about… $3,000." The manager smiled at them.

"3,000 dollars!" Ayu grabbed her hair with a crazed look on her face. Nina just stood there with her mouth open too shocked for words. After regaining her composure Ayu cleared her throat.

"Um we'll come back another time thank you very much sir." Ayu gave a quick wave to the man, grabbed Nina, and ran out of the store in the direction of the ice cream store. That was where Ayu always went when she was in a bad mood.

10 minutes later.

"Ayu don't be sad you can always get Kaji something else." Nina said reassuringly. Ayu was slumped onto the table drinking a large chocolate extra thick frappe.

"No Nina you don't understand! This gift is VERY important. If I get him something simple then just imagine what he might think of me! That's why I have to get him that shirt. Then he'll know that I at least care enough about him to get him something um…expensive." Ayu explained. There was a silence then it was broken when Nina got a determined look on her face and clasped her hands together.

"I got it!"

"NO!" Ayu yelled before she could say anymore. "I don't want magic. This gift has to be 100 original from me to him. There cannot be any magic!" Ayu sat back down and sipped her frappe. Nina sighed and looked at the ground. There was a longer silence.

"Hey Ayu I know! Why don't you get a job and earn enough money to buy Kaji that present!" Nina looked at Ayu with bright ready eyes. Ayu looked into space. Then her face sunk.

"You know Nina that's a good idea but I'll never be able to make that much money in time for his birthday."

"What if I worked with you and gave you my money too?"

Ayu stared at her then smiled.

"You know Nina that just might work! Oh thank you thank you so so much Nina!" Ayu hugged her.

Ayu and Nina began searching for jobs around the mall. They went to a flower shop, a restaurant, a video store, the bookstore, and a few other places. Unfortunatly though, all of the stores had enough help. Exaughsted and out of breath Ayu and Nina began walking home.

"So much for Kaji's great present huh?" Ayu said sulking. Nina looked at her friend sympathetically.

"Aw Ayu don't feel bad we can still get Kaji a good present." Ayu stopped in her tracks as she noticed a large shadow in front of her. She looked up. It was a baker with a grin on his face.

"Um hello?" Ayu and Nina just stared at the man.

"Hello there are you two girls looking for a job? I thought I heard you talking to the florist next door. Well I could sure use some help so how about it huh? Come on now you know you wanna!" Ayu and Nina just looked at each other

"Ummm…" Ayu started a little unsure. The baker threw his hands up.

"GREAT! From now on your are working at Hughey's Cake and Pastry Shop! You both start tomorrow 8:00 AM sharp. Don't be laaaaate!" He said in a sing song voice. He waved goodbye to them then disappeared into the shop.

Ayu and Nina just looked after him then looked at each other. Suddenly a big smile lit up on their faces.

"Nina! We did it! We got a job!" Both girls danced around happily then headed home.

BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP!

"Unnn…" Ayu turned off her alarm clock, got up, and stretched. Then she looked over at her clock. Her eyes went wide and she grabbed her alarm clock.

"AAAAAAAAAAH I'M LATE!"

20 minutes later…

BAM the door to Hughey's Cake and Pastry Shop slammed open to reveal an out of breath Ayu. Nina was already there.

"Ah there you are! Welcome! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show! Please come in." The shop keeper led Ayu inside.

"Oh that's right I never caught you girls names." The baker turned around.

"I'm Ayu."

"And I'm Nina!" The girls introduced themselves.

"Well ,Ayu, Nina, It's a pleasure to meet you! I am Hughey and I own the place. Here are your aprons put them on. Now let's see Nina you can help me in the kitchen and Ayu could you get a bag of flour from the back room? Just head strait in back and it's the 2nd door to your left." Nina and Ayu got their aprons on and nodded.

Nina followed Hughey and Ayu headed off into the back room. She found it easily.

'Now flour let's see where is it…..' Ayu began frantically searching.

"Aha! There you are!" She lifted up the bag of flour. 'Wow this is heavier than I expected.'

"Ahhhh!" Suddenly Ayu began to fall backwards.

'Oh no!' Ayu thought she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. It never came.

"Huh?" Ayu opened her eyes and looked back.

'NO WAY!' Ayu thought as her eyes went wide.

"Kaji!"

Dun Dun Dun! Clifhanger o0. The next chappie should be up in a bit. I promise.

SPOILER:

In the next chapter Ayu finds out that Kaji is also working at Hughey's. Will Ayu be able to survive working with her seceret crush or will she mess up and ruin everything!


End file.
